Monster High: Anothe Monstergration?
by AyokoNiles
Summary: Headmistress Bloodgood decides yet again to Monstergrate Monster High. What's in store for the ghouls
1. Chapter 1

**Monster High: Another Monstergration?**

Hey people this is my second fanfiction so don't be too hard on me. I don't own monster high or their characters. Just the plot of this story and my Oc's. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism appreciated.

**Chapter 1: Announcement**

Clawdeen and Draculaura laughed as they listened to Johnny and Operetta's Jam session.

"Seems like they're getting along." Clawdeen commented.

"Ah...love." Swooned Draculaura.

"Hey Ghouls."

The BGF's turned around and greeted Frankie.

"What's up?" Frankie asked.

"Just listening to the development of a beautiful romance." Draculaura swooned again.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "Come on ghouls." She said. "We better get to fear practice before Queen Cleo gets her bandages in a bunch."

The ghouls traveled down the hallway and walked into the gym to find Cleo having another power-trip with Gory. Ever since the vampire joined the team, she and Cleo have been fighting for dominance.

* * *

"It's not my fault." Cleo complained. "She's just so arrogant, obnoxious, full-of-it, power hungry, spoiled-little-bat, drive me crazy. She's just so...so-"

"You?" Clawdeen completed causing everyone at the table to laugh. The ghouls were enjoying their lunch while watching Cleo's face turn red.

"She is not me." Cleo stated. "No one could ever be ME."

Just then Gory walked by with her vampire boyfriend in tow giving Cleo a look. (I will leave what kind of look to your imagination.)

"Ugh."

Clawdeen laughed.

"And what are you laughing at?!" Cleo demanded.

"The fact that your so fanged up in what Gory's doing, you don't realize you have one of the coolest guy's in school as your boyfriend." Clawdeen stated.

"Clawdeen's right Cleo." Frankie agreed. "You are the captain of the fear squad, the most admired ghouls in school, you have good grades, your loaded, and you have the best clothes. What does Gory have that you don't that's making you like this?"

"Like what?" Cleo demanded.

"Like the evil step-sister's from that normy fairy-tale." Draculaura answered. "What was its name...ah yes! Cinderella."

"Are you saying that I, Cleo de Nile, am jealous?"

"Yup." Howleen answered. As usual she was sitting in between her Big sis and her best friend Twla.

"What we want to know is why?" Frankie stated.

"Yes, why do you care what this ogiltiga flicka thinks about you." Abbey asked.

Cleo stared at the Ghouls. "I'm not jeaolous." She stated simply making the ghouls groan in response.

Just then the intercom came on.

_**'Attention students. This is your principal speaking. I would like you all to meet in the Clawditorium for an important announcemnt.'**_

As soon as the announcement with off everyone got up and headed to the clawditorium.

"What do you think Bloodgood wants to tell us?" Draculaura inquired.

"No clue." Frankie answered.

* * *

The students found their seats and watched as their headmistress rode on the stage taking the podium.

"Good afternoon students. I have gathered you all here today to discuss a new change in monster high. The Monstergration of Monster High, Belfrey Prep, and Crescent Moon High went splendidly. So splendidly the the Board of Deducation has decided to do it again!"

The Clawditorium was filled with gasps and talks of curiosity.

Bloodgood cleared he throat. "This year we will be combining with Seastar Fresh water

Academy, Salt-lake High School, Fangston prep, Lunar Valley Highschool, Enchantrix Prep for Witches and Wizards, Wonder- Sand High school, Olympus Academy, Heartmond Prep for Succubi, and Milson High School!"

"What?!" Frankie exclaimed. "Isn't Milson High a normy school?!"

"More Vampires and Werewolves?" Clawdeen, Howleen, and Draculaura said in unison.

"Greeks?" Duce stated.

"More Mummies?" Toralei muttered.

"Well this isn't going to go wrong." Heath stated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love Monster High!

Disclaimer: Don't own NADA! Just the plot and my Oc's

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome committee

Clawdeen sighed as she watched Frankie gather up supplies for the Welcome party they were going to throw in the new students honor. Once again Headmistress chose the fear squad as the welcome committee. Frankie had come up with the idea for a party insisting that the method technically did work last time. They were now in the gym.

"OH MY RA!" Cleo exclaimed taking a look at the suggestions for the party's theme.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"What's wrong?!" Cleo exclaimed once again. "Frankie, dear, have you forgotten what TYPE of students are enrolling in three days?"

"No." Frankie replied.

"Name them for me." Cleo stated.

"Mummies." Frankie started.

"Yes," Cleo stated. "Mummies. Who used to be Queens, Pharaoh's, princesses..."

"What Cleo is trying to say is that most of the students coming here are 'HM' " Draculaura stated.

"HM?" Frankie asked.

"High-breed Maintenance." Clawdeen answered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, They're right mate." Lagoona stated from the bleachers. "Most of the monsters comin' in are very territorial."

"Especially Werewolves." Clawdeen added. "Member' what happened last time?"

Frankie nodded. She didn't have to be reminded. "So what do you suggest?" She asked.

The ghouls stared at her.

"I don't mean to get in your business-" Gory started.

"Then don't." Cleo hissed.

"Hey, i'm part of this team too!" Gory stated walking up to Cleo.

"I got it!" Yelled Draculaura.

"What is it?" Frankie inquired.

"A boy's choice dance!" Draculaura exclaimed laughing at her friends faces. "Think about it. There is two universal things every ghoul has in common. BOY'S and DATING! There's no way there can be any conflict if all the ghouls and guys are worried over who they're going to ask to the dance!"

"That's... actually a good idea." Cleo stated.

"So all agreed on a Boy's choice dance?" Frankie asked.

The Ghouls nodded there heads.

"Okay then, let's get started!" Frankie exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay ghouls." Frankie stated handing each of the ghouls a box full of hearts. The Hearts were meant to be tickets that the guys could buy and give the other half to the girl they want to take. "Let's take this to Headmistress' office for safe-keeping."

"Got it." Clawdeen stated.

"Draculaura, go the posters done?" Frankie asked.

"Yup, they're already on each hall of Monster High." Draculaura stated proudly.

"Good." Frankie stated. "How's the concert hall lookin' Operetta?"

"Better than my grandma's sweet apple pie!" Operetta exclaimed.

"Cool." Frankie replied. "Clawdeen, how goes the music?"

I got Jackson to book Holt." Clawdeen stated.

"Great!" Frankie exclaimed. "Now all that's left is for the new students to arrive here tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

MonsterHighAdams If your talking about Johnny Spirit or Spectra than yes.

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome New Monsters!

The fear squad stood on the steps of Monster High waiting for the new arrivals. Cleo was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

"What's with her?" Clawdeen asked earning a sigh from Deuce who was a representative for the skating team.

"She's so stressed because her twin sister happens to be part of the new transfer students.

"Fang on a minute, did you just say twin?" Frankie asked.

Deuce nodded.

"Great, another Cleo...that's all we need." Clawdeen muttered.

"She is nothing like me and vice versa!" Cleo hissed.

"Jeez." Clawd muttered. He was there as a representative for the casket ball team.

"Like I said, she's stressed." Deuce stated. "Keket is nothing like Cleo. She's worse than Toralei."

"Hmm..." Frankie replied.

"Their coming!" Draculaura shouted.

The ghouls turned their attention towards the carriages carried by servants that stopped in front of the school. Frankie watched in awe as she watched the other mummies get out of their respected carriages.

"Look!" Draculaura shouted again pointing at something. Frankie followed her finger to a mummy that looked like...

"Kissa!" The mummy shouted running up giving Cleo a bear hug.

"Keket." Cleo stated not so kindly pushing her twin off her.

Frankie took a look at Keket.

( Keket is wearing this: hearts/set?id=116840341 all will make sense later.)

Frankie just couldn't see why Cleo detested Keket so much. Nefera she could understand. But Keket? Not at all. Just then Frankie heard Clawdeen and her siblings sniffing the air. Howleen let out a low growl.

"Werewolves." Clawd stated.

Just as quick as it was said, howls were heard and suddenly a bunch a Werewolves appeard.

"Incoming." Draculaura stated pointing her finger to the incoming black and red limos. The vehicles parked and out stepped the new Vampire students. Just as quick as the Vampires appeared, two separate groups of blue, green, white, pink, and yellow skinned Monsters came walking up. Frankie looked at Lagoona and Gil for confirmation who nodded their heads. They were representing the swimming team.

"I do believe all that's left are the Normy students." Operetta stated. She, along with Johnny and Jackson were representing the Music club. Just as soon a the Opera diva said it, five long yellow buses flooded the driveway releasing the normy students. After that golden limos came to drop off the kids from Olympus.

"I do believe that's your cue." Abbey stated.

"Oh."Frankie said winking at the rest of the fear squad.

Cleo wiggled out of her twin's embrace. "Okay team, on three." She commanded.

1

2

3!

Suddenly fireworks went off and all the Fearleaders the back flips high in the air to come down to form a massive pyramid.

"Welcome to Monster High!" Cleo screamed from the top jumping down. "Now we have a few rules. This school stands for equality and friendship, so any fighting between any of you will result in three months detention. The Queen Monster watched as the students glared at one another.

"On a funner note." Frankie stated. "You are all invited to participate in our boys choice dance! As the name states the guys will be asking you out!"

"thats right." Draculaura replied. "Tickets go on sell tomorrow, so we hope you will participate."

"Now that introductions are Finally over.." Clawdeen stated with relief earning a glare from the others. "What?" she asked earning an eye-roll from the ghouls.

"Okay, we have representatives from the many clubs at Monster High." Frankie said referring to the people behind her. "You can talk to them about the sports and activities they do. Well we take are leave for today. Welcome to monster High. Go to the main office which Draculaura will show you the way to, to get your schedules-"

"UGH! GET OFF~ OF~ ME!" Cleo suddenly yelled trying to pry her sister off of her.

"But, Kissa Iwuv wu!" Keket shouted earning a laugh from Frankie and the ghouls.

"I think I found the reason Cleo hates her sister." Frankie stated.

Deuce sighed pulling the two mummies apart earning a quick hug from Cleo before she ran away with Keket on her heels.

* * *

Marco looked at the structure of his new school. It was very different from Fangston.

"Um...dude." someone stated.

Marco looked up to see a Werewolf wearing a Monster High Casket Ball jersey.

"Everyone has already left." The wolf stated.

"Oh." Marco stated with contempt.

"Look dude, I don't want no trouble." The wolf stated extending his hand. "I'm Clawd."

"Marco." Marco stated taking the wolf's hand earning a smile from the hairy guy.

"CLAWD!" a female voice yelled.

Both monsters turned towards the voice to see a pink skinned vampire.

Marco thought she was the most beautiful person he ever saw.

"Hey Draculaura!" Clawd shouted.

"You know her?" Marco asked.

"Yeah." Clawd answered before he was absorbed in a tender hug with the little vampire.

"Your friends?" Marco asked astonished earning a giggle from said Draculaura.

"Yes, silly." The girl responded. "All types of monsters are friends here."

Marco stared at the two with his mouth agape. Monster High really was all that the board of deaducation praised it to be.

"Come on, Clawd." Draculaura said. "Clawdeen needs your help. Some of the Werewolves are being a bit..."

"Territorial?" Clawd asked earning a nod from Draculaura. "Fine I got ya." he said following Draculaura into the school. "See ya Marco!"

"Nice meeting you!" Draculaura called back.

"Yeah." Marco replied with a smirk. " nice to meet you too."

* * *

"OhmygodDeuceitsbeensolongsinceIhaveseenyou,youhavegrownsomuch!" Keket squealed hugging Deuce. Cleo was away in the little Ghoul's room. Deuce harshly pushed her away.

"What your game Keket?" Deuce asked harshly.

"What do you mean?" Keket asked.

"I know the real you Keket. Drop the act." Deuce demanded earning an evil smirk from Keket.

"Cant fool you can I Deuce?" Keket replied as she started to walk away. "You will be mine."

"In your dreams." Deuce stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Black Mambas like Green- colored snakes**

The ghouls were enjoying lattes at the maul after Elizabat's latest movie.

"Hey ghouls?" Draculaura asked.

"What is it Draculaura?" Frankie asked.

"I was wondering, What happened to the witches, Wizards, and succubi that were supposed to arrive?" She asked.

"Oh." Frankie exclaimed.

"Bloodgood said the board of deducation decided to start them later in the school year, ya know, to see how the other students do first." Lagoona replied.

"Oh." Draculaura stated. That was she turned to see a ghoul randomly dancing in a group of friends. the middle of a small crowd to some music. "Ghouls look!"

Everyone turned to where Draculaura was pointing. A ghoul with dark skin and red-hair in a high pony-tail who dancing kinda of awesome. She wore a sweet red leather jacket with a black shirt with the letter "A" on the front. It was then the ghouls noticed her hair was dancing with her.

"Gorgon." Cleo stated a little surprised as she watched the girl started break- dancing.

"Come on ghouls." Draculaura stated getting up to join the crowd that circled around the girl.

The ghouls watched for a while. The girl was pretty good.

"Nice moves!" Draculaura yelled.

"Yea!" Operetta exclaimed.

"You think she goes to our school?" Robecca asked.

"If she does, we have to recruit her for the Fear squad!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I...actually agree with that." Cleo stated earning shock looks from the others. "What, even I can't deny she's Fangtastic."

"No truer words were ever said." Operetta stated turning her attention back to the gorgon who stopped dancing earning a round of applause.

As the crowd dispersed, Cleo ran to catch up with the ghoul, then stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Hi, i'm Cleo de Nile." She stated extending her hand.

"Don't care." The girl stated walking around the diva.

Cleo bit her tongue and ran to catch up with her once again.

"Okay, apparently we got off on the wrong claw." She stated. "I'm Cleo de Nile, what's your name?"

The girl stopped walking and turned to glare at Cleo. " Amamba Viper." She spat.

"Well, nice to meet you Amamba." Cleo stated. "Are you by any chance one of the new students at Monster High?"

"What's it to you?" Amamba asked.

"Well the some of the fear squad and I.." Cleo continued gesturing to Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura. "Were wondering. Tomorrow, we are holding Fearleader Tryouts since we have so many new students. We were wondering if you were interested?"

"Nope." The ghoul stated turning on her heel and walking away.

"Well, if you change your mind, we'll be in the gym 4 pm sharp." Cleo stated turning on her heel and walking back to the others who were nodding their heads with approval.

"Wow." Clawdeen stated.

"What?" Cleo asked.

"I'm very proud of you Cleo." Lagoona stated patting the diva on the back.

"You controlled ya temper pretty well there sugar." Operetta stated.

Amamba walked through the Maul mumbling and muttering so much that she didn't even notice her best ghoul friend Cobra Queen walk up beside her.

"You're mumbling." She stated startling Amamba. "You only do that when your very mad. What's wrong?"

"Mummies." Amamba spat.

"Understandable." Cobra stated her wavy jade green hair bouncing against her back. "They're so High- Breeded. Thinking that they own everything and everyone. Everyone should do what they say since they're royalty. Stepping on all the little people. So waht happened?"

"Well." Amamba replied calmine down. " This Clea le Vile Comes up to me and has the nerve to block my path. And talk to me."

Cobra rubbed her chin in thought. "Are you talking about Cleo de Nile?" she asked.

Amamba stared at her friend. "yeah, do you know her?" She asked.

"I know of her." Cobra stated. "Remember when we first arrived? She's the Captain of Monster High's Fear Squad, Straight A student, Fashion guru, and one of the most Popular ghouls in school, next to her Friends of course. Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Operetta, Spectra, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia, and Draculaura. Many others included."

"Oh." Amamba stated. "She asked me to try out for the Fear Squad."

"Really?" Cobra asked. "You should do it."

"And be forced to be on a team with a MUMMY?" Amamba asked. "No thanks. That's just asking me to lose my temper."

"BUT DEUCE!" A whiny voice complained. Amamba and Cobra turned their heads to see Cleo de Nile clinging on to the leg of a Gorgon dude. "Tell me where she is!"

"Will you get off?!" The guy exclaimed shaking his legs with a wolf, a hothead, and a normy, who Amamba and Cobra guessed was his friends, trying to pull Cleo off.

"Typical mummy." Cobra stated ad Amamba walked towards the group, and yanked lea le Vile off the dudes leg.

"Listen miss Clea le Vile, Just because you think you're all that doesn't mean you go around annoying innocent bystanders!" she yelled.

"Cleo" along with the boy and his friends all stared at her.

"What?" Amamba asked. "Speechless?"

It was then that everyone involved started to laugh confusing Amamba and Cobra.

The dude stepped in front of "Cleo" and put a hand on Amamba's shoulder. "No, no, no, no. You've got it all wrong." he stated with a chuckle.

"She wasn't holding you against your will?" Cobra asked.

"She was, but-"

"Then what's the problem?" Amamba asked. "I helped you didn't I?"

The dude continued to laugh. "You did, but-, you see-"

"She's not Cleo de Nile." The normy stated.

"Huh?" Amamba and Cobra asked.

The girl in question got up and giggled. "I'm Keket de Nile, Cleo's Twin sister, Nice to meet you." she stated still giggling.

Amamba stared at the girl in disbelief. It was then they heard a shriek. Everyone turned to see Cleo de Nile frozen in place.

"KISSA!" Keket exclaimed running toward her only to have Cleo run in the opposite direction.

The dude and his friends continued to laugh.

"Sorry about that." The dude said.

"Yea." The wolf stated. "We came to the Maul with Cleo and the ghouls, but seperated after a few minutes."

"Yeah." The hothead stated. "And then Keket just shows out of nowhere and demands Cleo's wherabouts."

"You see." The normy continued. "Cleo doesn't like Keket so she tries er best to avoid her. So since Keket couldn't find her, she tried to get it out of-"

"Deuce Gorgon." The dude introduced himself.

"Oh." Cobra stated.

"And that's Clawd Wolf, Heath Burns, and Jackson." Deuce stated, the boys waving when their names were called.

'he's kinda cute' Amamba thought giving Deuce the once over.

"Sorry for the confsion." Jackson stated.

"Oh its okay." Cobra reassured.

"Come on guys." Clawd stated. "Let's go find the ghouls befor Cleo loses that oh-so-short temper of hers."

This earned a laugh from the guys.

"Well see you later." Deuce stated following his friends.

"Bye." Amamba replied.

After the boys were far enough away, Cobra turned her head towards her BGF. "You like him~." she teased.

"Do not." Amamba lied.

Just then the Maul's entire power went out.

**-elsewhere-**

"Thanks for the save Frankie." Cleo stated catching her breath. They were a few blocks from the Maul now.

"Anytime." Frankie stated also outta breath.

"Who wants to come to my house for some ghoul time?" Draculaura asked. Everyone raised their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry 4 being so late. XD**_

_**Yuki-hime- Nope, not over yet. I've just been busy sorry. I hope you like this chapter.**_

**Chapter 5: Don't Judge A Bat By It's Wings; Love Triangles Are The Latest Thing :)**

**"ALRIGHT GUYS AND GHOULS! THE START OF THE ASKING PART OF THE BOYS CHOICE DANCE COMMENCES NOW!**" Frankie shouted through her mega phone.

At the moment the ghouls were in the center of the Cafeteria, promoting the dance and selling hearts. As soon as Frankie had announced it, boys started lining up, and Frankly it was driving the ghouls insane. Every she monster in the cafeteria was sweating bullets. Especially Operetta, since Johnny was one of the boys in line. Jackson, Clawd, Heath, and Deuce stood up from their table and walked toward the line.

**XD**

Avea watched as the male population of the cafeteria lined up to buy their hearts. She had heard most of the money made from the dance would be donated to the orphanage. She turned her attention back to her friends. Sirena was stacking up her lunch again, and Bonita, surprisingly, was helping her. She then turned her attention to Neighthan who was staring at the ticket booth. Correction, staring at one of the ghouls that were selling hearts. She giggled and nudged Bonita who was sitting beside her.

The hybrid jumped in fright, then turned to see it was just Avea. "_Don't do that_." She scolded. "You know i'm jumpy."

"Sorry." Avea stated. She then proceeded to point at Neighthan.

The skeleton-moth followed her friends finger and gave a sound of realization. "_Oh_~." She stated giggling. "I see."

Bonita turned to Sirena, and gently tugged the fins of her tail.

"_Hm_?" Sirena asked absentmindely as she followed Avea's pointed finger. When she reached its destination she giggled.

Avea rolled her eyes and slammed her fist on the table, causing Neighthan to jump.

"Avea-what the heck?!" Neighthan exclaimed.

Avea ignored her friends whining and rolled her eyes. "Go buy one." She stated.

"Buy what?" Neighthan asked, only to be giving hard glares from his ghoul friends.

Neighthan lowered his head and looked longingly at the booth. His eyes, once again, wandered to Frankie. Since the theme of the dance was "Love in Scaris" (Rochelle's idea) she and her friends were dressed up in valentine themed outfits. Frankie's was a dark green knee length dress, covered in lime green hearts and sea green ruffles. She had her hair in a high pony tail with a lime green heart hair clip holding it up. Neighthan sighed.

Avea groaned and rolled her eyes while Sirena giggled.

Bonita gave her friend a sympathetic look. She knew he was worried about the chance of Frankie totally not wanting to go with him. "I can buy one for you. I'm pretty sure its not against the rules." She stated.

Neighthan lifted his head in alarm, but as soon as he did, Avea had already pushed Bonita in the direction of the ticket booth to stand in line.

**XD**

Amamba, at the moment, was eating her steak like it had done something to her. Cobra looked at her friend in sympathy. She had just found out that Deuce and Cleo were an item. Scratch that, they were **THE **item. That seemed to cause something in Amamba to snap.

"Calm down." Cobra stated patting her friend on the back.

"How can I _possibly_ calm down?!" Amamba hissed. "How can he be into a vain drama wannabe queen like that?"

Cobra shrugged.

"_You shouldn't judge a bat by its wings_." A voice stated.

They turned around to see a gorgan with pink snakes holding a lunch tray. If Cobra remembered correctly, this person was Viperine Gorgon. Personal make up artist and stylist of that vampire movie star Veronica Von Vamp.

"Says who?" Amamba asked.

Cobra watched as Viperine gave Amamba the coldest glare she had ever seen.

"Says me." Viperine stated. "Don't you dare judge Cleo. You don't even _know_ her."

"She's a spoiled, vain, primadonna, slave drivin', wannabe queen." Amamba stated. "Please enlighten me if i'm wrong."

"You **are** wrong." Viperine stated, her snakes hissing at Amamba. "Cleo is probrably the nicest person you will ever meet, once you get to know her. She's a loyal friend that you can count on, and helps a person when they're feeling low. Also she smacks some sense into you when your self loathing. If a friend really needed her, there is nothing she wouldn't do for them. She's also a dedicated leader to the Fear Squad, faithful girlfriend, and a force to be reckoned with. You have no _right _to talk about her that way! If you're so bold, than say those things to her face, and see how these monsters react. Cleo de Nile is one of the most clawsome ghouls you will ever meet in your whole lifetime, so maybe try to get to know her before, you publicly trash her behind her back!"

During this whole speech, Viperine's voice had gotten quite loud. So loud everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was going on and heard the whole thing.

Amamba gave Viperine a cold glare of her own. "Correct me if im wrong, but you just transferred here right?" she hissed. "So sorry if I can't believe your _inexperienced _opinion."

One of Viperene's snakes struck at Amamba, but she dodged.

"For your information." Viperine stated. "When Draculaura and her friends traveled to Hauntlywood, to help her find the lost Vampire Queen; When they got to the gates to the movie set they were denied access. It was thanks to Cleo that they even got in. I helped them meet Veronica, and thats how i know this. When Ghoulia couldn't make it to a raffle to win a one of a kind issue of her favorite comic series, Cleo took it upon herself to order all of her servants to enter and win her that issue. When Draculaura wanted to impress a guy, since she couldn't see herself in a mirror, Cleo helped her with her make-up, and she caught the guy's attention. When the old Fear Sqaud quit, Frankie stuck around because she admired Cleo's sense of will, and how much she loved Fearleading. Plus the fact that she was the only one to take and treat her seriously as the new ghoul in school. Even though she only admitted it to two people, it really touched her how Frankie believed in her enought to stay. She helped rescue Draculaura, headmistress bloodgood, and Howleen when that horriblw man locked them in a cage and turned the headmistress into stone. Realizing her own error in search of popularity, she was willing to let the authorities punish her, within reason, to let Holt go. On Draculaura's 1600th birthday she worked hard with Clawdeen to make it the best birthday she's ever had. Despite being bitter, _oh oh oh~ _and I mean **bitter** enemies, when asked to cheat to win a cheer competition, Toralei denied because she admitted Cleo was too worthy an opponent for that. When one of her ghouls is sad, shes quick to help cheer them up. Frankie literally sacrificed her spark to save her and the others, Cleo worked hard with everyone to help get her back. Even though they have their differences, Cleo and Clawdeen help eachother with their fashion choices. When in Scaris, Cleo gave her full attention to helping Clawdeen with her fashion show when she was used, and thrown in a dungeon. On Draculaura's 1600th, when Toralei was misusing Cupid's arrow; Cleo risked taking an arrow to help release Draculaura from the spell she was put under before it became permanent. She's also a big supporter for Human and Monster relations. Oh and for your comment about how she doesn't deserve Deuce, When asked by her father to choose Deuce and her friends or loyalty: She chose them. More specifically Deuce. When he was injured in a SKRM match, she personally bandaged him up. And I might get in trouble for this later,but, When she went to Scaris Deuce and the guys literally went crazy when she and the ghouls left. At the Fear camp, despite the hardships she helped lead her team to victory. When Slow Moe needed help, she helped him. And for your slave driving comment, Ghoulia is Cleo's best friend, and if you dont believe ask her yourself. Being a diva might be Cleo's super power, but that doesn't mean she's vain and cruel! Now next time you wanna judge someone, at least know your facts first!"

In a rage Viperine stormed out of the Cafeteria to eat her lunch outside. Venus, Rochelle, and Robecca quckly followed her.

Amamba groaned in fustration, shot a glare at Cleo, and marched out of the cafeteria. Cobra followed her, expressing words of reason.

Cleo, however, couldn't react. At the moment she looked quite touched. Heck, she was touched. She had always made it a point to have an air of a ice queen. Apparently, it was having the opposite effect. She barely knew Viperine, granted she _did _give words of greetings every once in a while, but still she barely knew the gorgon. But despite that, Viperine defended her.

Gholia, unaware of the truth behind her comic gift, was giving Cleo a look of compassion and happiness. All the ghouls were giving similar looks. Viperine was right. Despite Cleo's outward appearance, she was very kind and loving. Suddenly the ghouls enveloped Cleo in a hug. The mummy was trying not to cry as Deuce and a select few of other guys joined in the group hug.

**XD**

Robecca listened as Viperine ranted about that gorgon girl and her hateful words towards Cleo.

Robecca understood. Cleo tried so hard to put on an act, but she couldn't hide her true self. Cleo was one of the first people she saw when she re-awakened.

Venus understood too. When she was trying to get the school more green, Cleo and her friends organized a fashion show while Cleo promoted it. It helped the student think more greener.

Rochelle didn't know Cleo very well, but she knew Clawdeen very well. That girl didn't even give a person a second look if she had no respect for you at all. She didn't hang out with bullies and straight up haters. If she considered Cleo as a close ghoul friend; than she must be a nice person.

**XD**

Lunch was pretty much taimed after Viperine and Amamba's little argument. Although most of the new transfer students were still being difficult. Cleo had put Clawdeen in charge and went home. At the moment she was with the others still selling hearts. It was then Hoodude came up to the stand. The girls looked at eachother and giggled. Hoodude gave them a shy smile, took his heart, and went on his way. Next was Manny, then after him was Jackson. Everyone seemed a little surprised.

"_**Clair**_?" Frankie whispered to Jackson. The boys face went aflame, and he walked away. Deuce and Heath, who were behind him, chuckled.

Apparently after seeing Jackson go up to the booth, most of the new normy kids came up and bought tickets. Slowly, but surely, the other breeds of transfer students also started to participate. Draculaura smiled and looked at her friends who smiled back. Clawdeen turned her attention to Frankie and nodded her head.

Frankie smiled in understanding, and pulled out her Mega phone. "**REMEMBER GUYS AND GHOULS TO VOTE FOR THE BEST COUPLE AND FOR L.I.S KING AND QUEEN! ALSO DONT FORGET TO ATTEND THE CASKETBALL GAME TODAY AT NOON! GO MONSTER HIGH! OH...AND SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO CLAWD! THE TEAM CAPTAIN OF THE CASKETBALL AND SKRM TEAMS! OH...AND DEUCE...AND MANNY...AND **_**HEATH**_**?...AND **_**GILL**_**...AND...**_**OH FOR THE LOVE OF, TELL THEM YOURSELVES!.**_**...AHEM. SORRY ABOUT THAT...AND ALSO TO THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENTS! YOU CAN ALSO PARTICIPATE IN THE COMPETIONS...YES DRACULAURA, I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT...SORRY FOLKS. ALSO DONT FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE NICEST GIRL AND NICEST GUY COMPETITON WHICH HAS BEEN DECIDED WE WILL BE HOLDING EACH YEAR! AND...OH THAT'S IT?...OH OK. WELL...GO MONSTER HIGH!"**

With that said Frankie put away her megaphone and proceeded to sell tickets.

**XD**

Marco watched as Draculaura helped sell the hearts. He started to think maybe he should buy one, to ask out Draculaura.

"What are you thinking?" A voice asked.

Marco turned around to look in the face of his best friend. Trixanna BloodWood.

The ghoul was regarding him suspiciously. Marco had known Trixanna since they were literally babies. You see, their mothers were best friends. Somehow they got pregnant around the same time, and had both of them on the same day in the same room. Trixanna was a very bright person and very bold. She was far from stuck up, but she did firmly believe she was superior. Trixanna was also Marco's personal spy, for the times he wanted to find out about someone. Today he asked her to find out about Draculaura.

Trixanna sighed and proceeded to tell him what she found out. "If you ask me, shes a pretty unremarkable girl, but people here respect her. There are only a few monsters in this school that she doesn't have a decent relationship with. Her best Ghoul Friends are Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue, Elizabat a.k.a Veronica Von Vamp a.k.a The Vampire Queen, Clawdeen Wolf, Ghoulia Yelps, and Cleo de nile. Other close friends are Jinafire, Skelita, Bonita, Avea, and Sirena. Along with Scarah Screams, Spectra, Operetta,..._well you get the point. _Her boyfriend is Clawd Wolf. The brother of her Best friend, Captain of the Casketball and SKRM teams, and all around nice guy. She has a cousin named Thad, and she grew up mostly in the Vampire Royal Court with Elizabat. She does well in all her classes, especially drama. She is part of the Fear Squad, and substitute blader for the SKRM team. She is also a huge supporter of monster-human relations and monster unity."

Marco was always impressed by Trixanna's skill to find out anything she wanted to. He was a bit dissapointed when he heard Draculaura and Clawd were actually dating, but he got up to get in line anyway. When he got to the front, the girl with the green skin, Frankie he believed, gave him a full mega-watt smile that made Marco melt. He stood there for a few minutes until, Clawd, who was behind him shoved him in the shoulder.

"_Huh_?" Marco asked.

All the guys in the line started to laugh. Marco silently cursed himself, bought a heart, and went back to his table. Trixanna was holding her sides, laughing.

"_Shut up_." Marco stated embarrassed.

**XD**

"Seems like _someone _has a crush on you." Clawdeen whispered to Frankie.

"Wonder who he is?" Lagoona asked giggling.

"Oh that's Marco." Draculaura stated, as Clawd bought a heart, and put it in her shirt pocket.

"Met the dude yesterday." Clawd stated. "Let me give you ghouls a hand." He stated taking one of the baskets full of hearts from Frankie.

"**Okay, new line**!" Clawd stated, as he set up at and empty spot in the booth. Things went much faster.

"He's one of the Vampire transfer students." Draculaura continued. "He's really nice."

"_Yeah_." Clawd stated giving Frankie a teasing look.

Frankie blushed and sold a heart to her next customer.

**XD**

In another part of the cafeteria, there was a bit of a struggle. Avea was trying to release Bonita from Neighthan as he tried to stop her from going to the booth and buying a heart for him. It was then at that moment Avea saw what happened between that guy and Frankie.

"Look at that." Avea stated, gaining the attention of her two friends. They both looke toward the booth. The scene caused Neighthan to frown.

"_Surprise, surprise." _Avea stated. "Someone's already made a move. If you don't ask her soon, she'll come to the dance on _someonelse's _arm."

Neighthan sighed. He knew Avea was right, but he was just too shy.

**XD**

One of the wear wolf transfers came up to the booth and bought a heart from Draculaura. He gave the vampire a glare, said some hateful words, then walked away. Frankie, Skelita, and Jinafire had to help hold Clawd and Clawdeen back.

"Patience, you two." Frankie stated. "Peace takes time."

**XD**

Over at another side of the cafeteria Howleen looked longingly at the booth. She growled to herself when she saw how that wolf treated Draculaura.

"_Down girl_." Twyla stated. "Not everyone has the same mind track as us. I mean you used to be like them too once." She reminded.

Howleen sighed. Her friend was right. Peace will take time. Her gaze wandered onto Romulus.

Twyla followed her friends gaze, then sighed. "_Howleen _hes too old for you. Plus he's your **OLDER **brother best friend. One of them anyway. PLus hes no good for you. Hes a good guy and all, but not right for you."

Howleen was angry, but she decided to let it go. Twyla was her best friend and usually knew what was best for her. Howleen knew that she was only saying this because she cared. She was still angry about how that wolf treated Draculaura. That. She would not just let go. She let her gaze fall on Romulus again. He wa sitting with some of the transfer wolf students talking about casketball. It was then an idea popped into her head.

"Be right back Twyla." Howleen stated getting up.

"_What are you doing?" _Twyla asked, but her friend was already half way towards Rom's table.

**XD**

As she got closer, Howleen noticed Rom and the others conversation had turned to Vampire wear wolf relations. And to her surprise, Romulus was agreeing with their negative views and hateful statements. She clenched her fist. One of the wolves sitting with him happened to be the one who bashed Draculaura. _As a matter of fact_, they were talking about her.

"All their kind think they're superior." The wolf stated."Just looking at that vampire sitting their, selling hearts, pissed me off. It would save us all some time if they just showed their true nature."

"Agreed." Romulus stated. "Draculaura is easily tricked, Naieve, weak."

"And you're tellin me, she's your best bud's _ghoul?" _The wolf asked disgusted.

Romulus nodded his head.

"No offense." The wolf stated. "_But what's wrong with him_. What does he see in that poser?"

"Don't know." Romulus stated. "If you ask me all their kind is terrible. Especially Draculaura. I hate how freakin sweet she potrays herself. Its like everything she is is just _asking _me to barf."

_**XD**_

Romulus was in the middle of a conversation, when he was suddenly smacked in the head. Hard. He turned around to face his attacker, but was surprised to see a crying Howleen.

"Howleen, what-" Romulus was cut off by a sever slap in the face. It was so loud it gained everyone's attention. He turned to see Howleen crying harder.

"_**STUPID ROMULUS**_!" Howleen shouted before running out of the cafeteria in tears. She was quickly followed by her friend Twyla, Clawd, Frankie, Lagoona, Ghoulia, and Draculaura.

Faster than the speed of light, Clawdeen was all up in his fur like a pack of starving persistent fleas. She grabbed him by the collar.

"_What did you do to my sister_?" She demanded. When Romulus gained his senses back, he noticed Jinafire, Operetta, and Abbey behind her with their arms crossed. They were all glaring at him.

"_What did you do_?" Clawdeen demanded again, pulling his face closer.

"**Aye**!" a voice called.

Howleen turned to see it was the same wolf that bashed Draculaura.

"Darnel, its ok." Romulus stated quickly.

"_The hell it is_." Darnel stated. "For your information, your little sis hit him for no reason, _Vampire Lover."_

Clawdeen's eyes dialated, and she threw Romulus to the ground. "Im already worried bout my little sister, and you've already bashed one of my best ghouls. _Trust me. _The _**LAST **_thing you wanna do is _**make me mad**_." She stated placing her face five inches from Darnel's.

Jinafire sensed a fight coming on and gently pulled Clawdeen back. "Your sister needs you more that this coward deserves your wrath." She stated.

Clawdeen looked at her and sighed. Her friend was right. Violence was going to solve nothing. She scoffed and stormed out of the Cafeteria, followed by Jinafire, Operetta, and Abbey.

Romulus rubbed his neck in releif. That was a close call. He still felt the sting from Howleen's slap, and wondered what he did to make her so mad.

Darnel offered him a hand up.

**XD**

After school, at the De Nile residence, Cleo was currently on the phone with Draculaura. She had just told her about what happened with Howleen.

"Well do you know why?" Cleo asked. "Well, she might be known for her tantrums, but she wouldn't _**hit**_ nobody for _**no reason**_. Yeah, I know, So on a lighter note, how did the first day of selling hearts go? Great. _Really_, what was the guys name? Marco Fang? ahaha. How did Frankie react? Expected, what about that...Neighthan guy? No sign of him? Thats _surprising_. What about Jackson? _**Really**_? _**Clair right**_? **Thought so**. _**Hoodude too**_? Did Deuce buy his. Perfect!"

As Cleo continued to talk, Keket had entered her room and entered her closet.

"Hold on Draculaura." Cleo stated putting her hand on the phone. "_What do you think you're doing?_"

"Borrowing some of your clothes." Keket stated walking in he closet.

Cleo growled, and put her phone down. The diva stormed in her closet.

**XD**

Jackson was in front of Clair's house about to knock on the door, when he heard giggling. He turned to see Clair and Chad. Kissing. He ducked in a bush before they saw him. After about twenty minutes being in the bush, Jackson headed home.

_**A/N: You like its much longer this time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: When Trust is Broken, Hearts Can Break. When Trust is Formed, Love Can Bloom.**

Clawd busied himself washing the dishes as the sound of Howleen's cries echoed through the house. Earlier, something happened between her and Rom. He'd had to ask him about it later. It was then the door bell howled. Clawd put down the plate he was washing and dried his hands. When he opened the door, he found a confused Romulus behind it. Clawd gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Come on in." He stated, moving aside, letting his best bud through.

Romulus gave him a weak mile and entered the house. lawd assumed it was because he could now fully hear Howleen's crying.

"Let's go to my room." Clawd stated.

Romulus nodded as he followed his friend up the steps and past the girls room. He winced when he passed Clawdeen's room, which Howleen was obviously in. Telling from the angry growl that was suddenly heard, Clawdeen smeeled him. Hearing the growl too, Clawd quickly grabbed Rom by the soulder and ran full speed to his room, locking the door behind them.

Romulus sighed in relief and took a seat on Clawd's bed. Clawd sat on the floor, leaning against his bed, also letting out a sigh of relief.

Clawd gave his best bud a look. "What happened?" He asked.

Romulus sighed and put his head in his hands. "I seiously have _no idea _man." He stated.

Clawd arched an eyebrow. "Did she try confess to you or something?" He asked.

"No she didn't confess, sh-_**wait, what?" **_Romulus asked after shaking his head in realization of what his friend just asked.

Clawd nervously cleared his throat. "_Nothing_." His sated quickly.

It was then someone broke Clawd's door down. Both wolves looked up to see a really pissed Clawdeen.

"What is _he _doing here?!" She growled.

"Now calm down sis." Clawd replied. "Rom doesn't even know what he did."

"Honest little C" Romulus stated.

Clawdeen walked into the room and placed her face inches from Romulus'. "Don't act all innocent." She stated. "Howleen heard you bashing Draculaura! And all this time you've been actin like you're all for monster equality. Let me tell you something, _**NO ONE, **_bashes my best ghoul friend and makes my sister cry."

Romulus face-palmed and walked out of the room and down the hall to Clawdeen's room.

"Where do you think you're goin?!" Clawdeen yelled.

Suddenly something clicked in Clawd's head and he laughed and put a hand on Clawden's shoulder. "_I get it now."_ He stated. "No worries sis."

Clawdeen gave him a confused look.

**XD**

Jackson sat on his bed as he did his Mad Science homework. He sighed. It made sense. Y'know. What he saw. From what he was told, Chad and Clair had been friends ever since they were kids and are really close. Jackson looked at his phone. He knew a person he could go with..._but_...

Jackson laughed.

XD

At the moment Romulus was dodging pillows and a variety of other things you would find in a teenaged ghoul's room. As he dodged a bottle of nail polish, he finally made it to Clawdeen's bed which Howleen placed herself in the middle of. He jumped on and grabbed her hand to prevent her from throwing the hairbrush that was in it. Seeing how she couldn't move her right hand, Howleen used her left to tug on Romulus' ear.

Romulus howled in pain. He grabbed Howleen's left hand as well. "Listen you little brat!" He yelled laughing. "Ow! That really hurt. Jeez, ever heard the saying 'if you cn't beat em, Join em.' Instead this time, i'm convincing them to swing my way."

Howleen calmed down and arched an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"If I can't get the other wolves to swing to our way of thinking, pretend i'm on their side and convince them gradually to monster equality." Romulus stated.

Howleen put her hands in her lap as realization dawned on her. She scoffed and turned her head away.

Romulus rolled is eyes. "Don't get mad at me because you judged a bat by its wings." he stated laughing.

Howleen stuck her tongue out and threw another pillow at him, but Romulus dodged.

Romulus let out a laugh. "So...Howleen?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Howleen replied hugging a pillow.

"What's this I hear about that you might like me?" He asked.

"One sec." She stated, getting of the bed, and walking out the room.

Romulus shrugged and gave Clawdeen's room a once over. It was like out of a magazine. She had a canopy bed, with violet drapes, and a royal purple conforter. She had a designer worthy desk in the corner of the room. She had gold wall paper too. Suddenly there was a sound of glass breaking that made Romulus jump. A few seconds later, Howleen came back.

"What was-" Romulus started to ask.

Howleen put a hand on his shoulder. "_**You. Don't. Wanna. Know**_." She stated sweetly.

Romulus looked back at the door frightened.

**XD**

As the sun found its place in the sky, students made their way to school.

Draculaura was rummaging in her locker with a coffe in hand when Cleo walked up to her own locker. The pink vampire squealed in fright.

"_What happened_?" She asked as she gave her friend a once over.

Cleo had bed head, bags under her eyes, no make-up (She actually looks way prettier without make up.), and the most surprising part, She was in a t-shirt and jeans!

Cleo scowled. "Keket." She stated, as the other ghouls arrived and gasped at Ceo's appearence.

**"Oh my ghoul.**" Frankie stated.

"Ghoul what happened to you?" Clawdeen asked.

"Last night." Cleo stated. "Keket entered my closet without permission. I tried to get her out, but father said that I, Cleo de Nile, should learn to share, so I had to give up and go back to my homework. Keket is dad's little princess, he spoils her rotten. Mostly because she does everything he says. His idea queen. Anyway, while she's in my closet, she knocked ove one of the candles and completely **burned **all my clothes!"

The girls gasped.

"And the fire spread to my room, and the entire west wing, and burned everything cept me, Keket, and my Homework. It took an hour for them to put out the fire." she stated.

Abbey patted her on the back, while Clawdeen rubbed her shoulder.

"Poor Clio." Frankie stated.

"Here, have my coffee." Draculaura stated.

Clio took the drink thankfully.

Ghoulia took out a brush from her locker moaning.

"Ghoulia's right!"Frankie stated.

"We can't let her walk around the school like this!" Clawdeen stated taking out hair gel, and make-up out her locker.

"Agreed." A voice stated.

The ghouls turned to see Nefera with a folded outfit in her hands. "I might not like you, but no one should suffer the fate you had to last night." She stated handing Clio the clothes.

"Thank You." Clio stated.

"Let's get to work!" Frankie stated pulling out some jewelry out of her locker.

**XD**

It was now lunch time, and the girls were in their valentine outfits selling hearts again.

Sirena watched as Avea yelled at Neighthan while he had Bonita in a head lock, trying to stop her from going to the line.

"Neighthan, stop being unreasonable!" Avea yelled as she slapped him in the head.

"_Ow_!" Neighthan cried out in pain.

"_**How do you think I feel**_?" Bonita gasped out.

Neighthan released her. "**Fine**!" he stated getting up. "I'll go. _Happy_?"

"_Yes_!" Bonita, Sirena, and Avea exclaimed smiling.

Neighthan rolled his eyes and got in line.

**XD**

Marco played with the heart in his hand.

Trixanna sighed in annoyance. "Why don't you just ask her?" She asked.

"_Um...She has a boyfriend_." Marco stated blushing.

Trixanna rolled her eyes. "_**Frankie **_is currently _**single**_." She stated.

Marco choked on air. "_What makes you think-_" Marco started to say, until Trixanna gave him a look that shut him up.

**XD**

"This is so fun!" Elizabat exclaimed. She had agreed to help the ghouls with the selling of the hearts.

"I know right!" Draculaura exclaimed smiling, as she sold a heart to Andy.

"Its so adorable how flustered these guys get when they buy their hearts." Frankie stated laughing as she sold a heart to Billy.

**XD**

After a few harsh words from his lovely best friend with a _very _advanced vocabulary, Marco got up and headed toward the booth.

**XD**

"_Finally_!" Draculaura squealed happily as Neighthan walked up to her table.

The hybrid blushed a deep shade of red as the vampire sold him the heart.

Neighthan took a deep brath and headed to a very oblivious Frankie's table.

"Frankie will you go to a dance with me?" He asked, to her surprise.

_But there was a problem._

_**His voice was echoed.**_

Neighthan looked to his left to see a guy vampire holding out his heart to Frankie as well. The guy gave him the once over.

_**"Wuh-oh." **_Clawdeen stated.

**XD**

Venus was staring at the scene in curiosity. No doubt Frankie would choose Neighthan, but...then again, this vampire guy was pretty cute.

Robecca was interested to, For some reason she turned around to find Jackson, also staring at the scene.

"Hello Jackson." She greeted.

Jackson jumped at the sudden voice, and laughed nervously.

"_Was there something you wanted_?" Rochelle asked giggling, taking pity on him.

"_Wanted_?" He asked. "Oh yes! um...Venus..." He stated as he held his heart out.

Venus dropped her fork.

**XD**

Johnny laughed at the scene with Frankie as he made his way to Operetta's lunch table.

Operetta spotted him and laughed. "How bout that?" She asked nodding her head towards Frankie, Marco, and Neighthan.

"Bet she'll choose Neighthan." He stated.

"Well ya never know." Operetta stated. "Now, are you gonna stand ther and keep stallin, or give me that heart in ya pocket?"

Johnny laughed and handed the heart to Operetta. "Don't be late." He stated walking away.

**XD**

Romulus looked at the scene shaking his head laughing.

"I know right." Clawd stated.

Due to yesterday's events, he decided to eat lunch with Clawd and his friends,

"Where's that normy kid?" He asked.

Heath laughed and pointed across the cafeteria. "He's asking Venus out to the dance." He stated.

All the guys turned around just in time to see Venus drop her fork, and started to laugh.

"_Wow_." Deuce stated.

Clawd laughed. "So Heath, who're askin?" he asked.

The guy turned a shade of red that wasn't part of his skin tone. "_You know who_."  
He stated laughing.

Clawd and the guys chuckled. It grew to laughter and sounds of approval when Jackson came back. The boys leaned forward towards him in an unsaid question.

Jackson blushed. "She said yes." He stated.

A chorus of "Alright!" 's and "Way to go!" 's was given.

"So who're you taking Romulus?" Jackson asked in an attempt to get the attention off of him.

Romulus turned to Clawd. "We're friends right buddy?" He asked.

"_Yeah_?" Clawd asked confused.

"And you trust me?" Romulus asked.

"_Uh-huh_." Clawd stated. "Oh man! Dont tell me you're gonna ask out Clawdeen!" He stated in fear, causing the guys to laugh.

"_Nonononono_." Romulus quickly stated. "_**Hell no**_."

The guys fell into a fit of laughter.

"Howleen." Romulus stated.

The guys stopped laughing abruptly.

"Dude!" Clawd stareted.

"Uh-uh Clawd." Heath jumped in. "Age is nothing but a number. I mean look at Deuce an Cleo."

"He's gotta point." Deuce stated.

Clawd sighed. "_Fine_." He stated. "You have my blessing."

Romulus pumped his fist in the air while the others cheered.

Clawd chuckled and shook his head. "Well?" He asked.

"_Well _what?" Romulus asked.

"Go ask her!" Clawd exclaimed laughing. "If there's a time, its now, when every guy is asking ghouls out."

Romulus chuckled and stood up. He made his way to Howleen and Twyla's table. He paused and looked back at the guys, who had their chins in their hands llooking at the scene in glee. Suddenly they all made faces and silently told him to go for it. Basically they made weird gestures with their hands. Romulus rolled his eyes and continued to the ghoul's table.

**XD**

Howleen and Twyla were talking about the events from yesterday.

"Oh..so _that's why_ you hit him." Twyla stated. "And he was just faking." She stated.

Howleen nodded her head happily.

It was then Romulus sat by Twyla.

"Hey Romulus." Twyla stated.

"Sup?" He replied.

"Nothing much." Howleen stated.

"So what's up?" Twyla asked.

"Howleen, can I see your backpack?" He asked.

"_Sure_?" Howleen stated confused.

Twyla arched an eyebrow as Howleen handed Romulus her backpack.

He took it, and went back over to his table. Howleen watched as her brother and his friends started to laugh. Twyla watched as Romulus pointed at Howleen's backpack and put something in it. It made Clawd and the guys laugh harder. Romulus came back to their table and gave Howleen here backpack back, and headed back to his table.

**XD**

Frankie, who was still shocked, stared at the two boys in...well, shock. People were patiently and eargerly waiting to hear her answer. Frankie took a deep breath. "Yes." She stated.

"_Huh_?" Marco and Neighthan asked.

"Remember, you guys have to pick me up at six." Frankie replied. "Oh and wear green so it will match with my dress."

"_**What**_?" The boys asked again.

"Oh, and get me a corsage." She stated. "We'll have a blast."

Clawdeen started to laugh, realization dawning on her, then everyone else, and finally, Marco and Neighthan.

"_Oh my goodness_." Neighthan stated laughing along with Marco.

"_**Damn**_." Marco stated.

**XD**

Bonita, Sirena, and Avea broke into a fit of laughter.

Avea had to give Frankie props.

**XD**

Trixanna's mouth dropped in humorous dumb struck surprise. "_Wow_~~." She stated.

It was then everyone heard a happy-as-hell scream, and turned to see Howleen dancing like her joy was on caffine taking steroids that ate too much sugar. When she stopped she looked up and noticed everyone staring at her.

_**"What**_?" She asked.

Everyone resumed in their laughter.

_**A/n: Frankie has two dates! Nice~!**_


End file.
